Torn Between Two Men
by AngelXReaper
Summary: She loves both of them, and both of them love her in return; her heart has been torn since long ago. Overridden with jealousy, one-finally-decides to make a move for her, but she doesn't return his feelings as strongly as she returns the other's. Summary by Midknightwalker.
1. Beginning

Seriously...Why am I writing another story -_- Though, I promise this would only be two or three shots!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Mashima Hiro-sama does!**

**Warning: Still Un-beta. A bit of OOC-ness. **

* * *

_I love you,_

_but you don't love me._

_He loves me,_

_but I don't love him..._

"I thought you love me..."

"I do! I do love you!"

"In what terms...?"

"As...friends..."

He gave me a blank look as I felt guiltier.

"You're my very precious friend...but he's the one for me."

* * *

"Luce! Good Morning!"

"Morning, Lucy."

I giggled and waved at my two bestest of friends. Well aside my Levy-chan. She's different.

"Good Morning, Natsu. Sting."

"Hah! Face that. She greeted me first!" Natsu pointed at his brother.

"Hmp! Like I care." I rolled my eyes and giggled again.

"Come on, guys! I want a Strawberry Milkshake!" I jog into them and tangled my arms into them.

"Tell me again why do we treat you your favorite shake?" Sting yawned. "And early in the morning." He added.

"Since you guys lost. AGAIN." I emphasized 'again' in the loudest voice I could. Both boys groaned. I giggled.

"And march to Fairy Café!" They both groaned again.

Natsu and Sting. Both of them are my first friend. I moved in Magnoia from Crocus years ago. We, Papa and I, moved to Magnolia because my Mama died. Papa can't handle the grief, lost himself to his work thus leaving the maids and butler to mend me.

One day, I ran away but since I was still so young and unfamiliar to the streets of Magnolia, I got lost and stumbled into the park.

I went to the isolated part of the park and sat there; letting all of my sadness. And that's how it all started.

Sting and Natsu found me. They said that it was their hiding place and no one knows it except them. Though, they were kind to walk me home. Sting was a bit harsh at that time but Natsu wasn't. In the end, we became friends.

I always ask the maids or butlers to drop me to the park and only pick me up only sun down. Papa seems okay with this so I was happy.

From that day on, my bright world came back.

"Good morning, Lucy, Sting, Natsu."

"Hah. Mira greeted me first." Sting gave a triumph smirk at Natsu and Natsu just look away. I rolled my eyes.

"So who lost?" I giggled and that gave Mira her answer. "Better luck next time, boys."

"The usual, Mira." I took our regular seat which was the sofa table beside the window. I sat opposite if Natsu and Sting who was groaning.

"So what's our next game?" I asked while smiling.

"Basketball!" They both answered excitedly in sync. I rolled my eyes. "I can't even play that." I pouted but a small smile blemish my face. I don't why and when but we always love challenges. The first game was hide and seek. I was the hider and they were the seeker. It was unfair but fun and they never find me.

Then my eyes sparkle. "How about we play hide and seek?" they both gave me blank looks. "What?" I cross my arms and pouted.

"Aren't we too old for that?" Sting said and Natsu nodded his head.

"Well, let's play like before. You guys seek and I hide!" I exclaimed. Both boys' eyes widen and I just raised my eye brow. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing…" they both said. Before I could even ask more, Mira came with our drinks. I pouted and sighed in defeat.

* * *

I was watching them play. We were at a outdoor basketball court. They were playing while I watch. I have a smile on my face. I don't know why but when they both challenge each other; they were more serious and competitive.

I don't really mind if they were going easy on me but that's why I only choose games that don't require physical strength so much.

"Hey boys! I'm going to buy some drinks. Want do you guys want?" They both halted and wipe their sweats using their back hands.

"Anything is fine, Luce!" Natsu answered and I nodded. "I'll be right back!" I then walked away from the court to the closest vending machine.

The closest vending machine was a 5-8 minute walk away so I don't need to commute or the guys to worry.

Finally, I was in front of it. I tap my chin and tilted my head. _'Water would do well for the boys and I just drank my shake…' _I nodded my head as I came with my choice.

I insert my money and press the button for Pocari Sweat water and do it again. I smiled as I carry them at both of my hands.

"Oh…Brother, look. A chick," A shiver ran up to my spine. I quickly turn around and saw…monkeys.

"…Monkeys…?" I sweat drop.

"We are not monkeys!" One of them yelled.

"Gato-nii-san, this girl…"

"I know Zato-nii-san…" The hugest monkeys started advancing on me with lewd looks. I started backing away but then felt the coldness of the vending machine.

I wasn't good at hand to hand (except for kicking but I need them to be distracted) but I'm good with whips. The problem, I don't have my whip.

"Zato-nii-san, look at her melons…"

"Gato-nii-san, let's bring her home…" They started chuckling and their hands advancing on me. I grip on the bottles and closed my eye shut. As much as I hate to be a Damsel in Distress, I couldn't fight. They were too huge and many for me to fight. Not to mention, I was weaponless.

So there's one thing to do for me...

'_Natsu...Sting…HELP!'_

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Two voices that I know so well, yelled. I open my eyes and look to my right and saw Sting and Natsu running this way.

They stand before me; their back protecting me. "S-Sting…N-Natsu…"

"Hah! She greeted me first! 2 win in a row!" Sting chuckled and I smiled a little. Even at time like this…

"Yeah...Yeah…Ya okay, Luce?" Natsu turned his head and gave me a grin. I nodded my head but then he looked murderous.

"Oi. Sting-otouto, our Luce is crying. They made her cry…"

Sting then quickly turn his head and look murderous too. I quickly wipe my tears, using the back of my hand.

"It seems so, Natsu-nii." They both gave each other a playful grin but their eyes beg to differ. But then other than that, they never address each other as "Otouto" or "Nii-san". They only address each other if someone they cared so much was hurt or in danger. And here is an example…

"Ready, Otouto?" Natsu went into stance.

"Loser gets to treat the winner and Lu!" Sting too gets into a stance. I grip on the bottles and smiled.

"If a tie, treat me a shake again!" I joined in the bet too.

"SURE!" And they ran forward.

..

..

..

The monkeys ran away and Sting and Natsu panted. They both gave each other a fist bump and I sighed in relief. I fell on my butt and let go of their bottles.

"Is that for us, Luce? Thanks!" Natsu grab them both and throw one for Sting.

"Hey, Natsu. How many did you get?" Sting opened the bottle and drank aggressively. Playing basketball, than running here and then fighting them must have took a toll on them.

"22! Hah! Face that!" Natsu said after his satisfied sigh on his drink.

"Darn! I got 22 too!" Sting clicked his tongue and I grin.

"Yay! Milkshake for me!" Both boys groaned again. And back to our cheerful self; pretending that the incident never happened.

* * *

I was currently attending another one of the parties that my father holds. I sighed as I slowly walked to the stage. Papa was calling for me and I have no choice to get up to the stage.

"As you all know, this is my daughter. Lucy Heartfilia." Everyone clapped and I saw Natsu and Sting at the back of the crowd. I plastered a smile on my face. Well, at least I don't have to fake. I waved _gracefully _at the crowd.

Papa raised his hand and everyone stop. "I'm planning on retiring." My eyes widen. No. This means…

"But do not be saddened. My daughter here will replace me when her time comes though I' am worried if the work is too much for her…"

'_No! Stop! I don't want to!'_

"So I'm finding a suitable partner for her." I quickly but violently tug on Papa's sleeve. Papa looked at me with his eyes darken a little but I fought back. I fake a smile to him.

"Papa…" I sweeten my voice.

"Yes, dear?" He too faked his voice.

"May I choose my partner?" I asked with a fake smile on my face.

"Sure dear. Your happiness is my first priority." The crowd awed.

"Though, I can't choose. So many men I could choose from. I must not selfishly choose, do I?" I gave them the sweetest and the most fake smile I could do. The boys coughed, embarrassed. While Sting and Nastu made silent gags.

"May I commence a challenge?" I saw Natsu and Sting stop and their eyes lighten. I gave them a look and they nodded their heads, understand.

The crowd then started whispering. "All suitable men can enter." The men then smirked and I resist rolling my eyes.

I gave them another fake smile. "The game is simple. Though it may be childish but I don't want to ruin this wonderful dress that my Papa gave me." The crowd awed again.

"The game is Hide and Seek." The crown quieted down and they seemed to know what the rules were. Good.

"I would hide, of course. It's like a Princess stuck on the tower and my Prince had to go through trials to reach me. Though, there's a time limit." I smirk as I giggled.

"1 hour. That's all. If nobody couldn't find me, then I have no choice but to wait for the one for me." I stepped down on the stage.

"I will only hide inside of our mansion. Outside of it is prohibited. Everyone, please do countdown together so it would be fair." I gave them a smile and everyone nodded.

"Give me 20 seconds to hide. Papa, may I remove my shoes? I'm afraid it would be a hindrance for me." Papa gave me another fake smile and nodded. "Thank you." One of the maids quickly went to my side and removed my shoes. "Thank you."

"Now everyone, count to 20." I smirk as I started running to where I know only Sting and Natsu could find me. I trust them my freedom.

..

..

..

..

"Has anyone found Lady Heartfilia yet?" I heard a man said.

"Not yet! And time is ticking!" Another one said.

"How many minutes left?" Another one said.

"25 minutes!"

"Damn it!"

I heard them running away again and I giggled lightly. I was at a place where no one could see me! Though, as my tick mark appeared…

'_Where the heck are they?!'_

My hiding place is quite uncomfortable and it didn't help when I was wearing a puffy dress!

"Neee, Sting! I wonder where Luce is hiding." Natsu chuckled and another tick mark appeared on my face.

"I dunno! Maybe she's not here! Let's go back!" Sting chuckled too.

'_Don't give in…Don't give in to their mockery…'_

Then, something ticklish landed on my bear shoulders. I slowly turn to my side and saw a _huge _spider. All of my color drained.

"KYAAAAAAA!" I pushed the wall and I landed ungracefully on my face.

"Bwuahahaha! Did ya see that, Sting?"

"Sure did!" I heard them high five and I groaned. Fine, two could play that game.

Still face in the floor, I let out a sniff as I was acting holding it back by balling my fists. My whole body shivered and lastly, fake tears. I push myself a little, enough to see them my tears.

"O-Oi! L-Luce."

"Natsu-nii! This is your fault!"

"Me?! You weren't against it!"

"You just admitted you were the mastermind of it!"

I let out a whimper and they quickly went to my side. "W-Wah! I'm sorry, Luce! The spider is a fake, I promise!"

"Lu! It wasn't me! I swear! It was Nastu-nii!"

"This ain't the time to blame me!"

I resist the urge to smirk in triumph. They help me up as I continue to let out more tears.

"Hey. Is that crying I heard?" A distant voice said. 'Perfect,' I thought in victory.

"Oh no! I'm sorry, Luce! I-I'll treat you the Royal Supreme Jumbo Deluxe Strawberry and Vanilla Milkshake!"

Gotcha!

I stop my tears. I gave him a smirk as I place my right knuckles on my hips. "You better, baka~"

Sting lifelessly gave me his handkerchief and I accepted it. I tap my face. I couldn't wipe my face since the maids gave me make ups and heavy eye make over. Though luckily, my make ups were water proof!

I then tangled my arms with theirs again. "Let's go!" I giggled as I drag then the soul-flying-out-of-their-mouth boys.

...-...-...-...-...-...-

"And so we have a tie! Natsu Dragneeliffe and Sting Dragneeliffe!" the crowds were once again whispering at each other.

"Though, they may be from an ordinary family, Papa said I just need someone to help me with the work."

"Lady Heartfilia, how did they enter the mansion when they are from an ordinary family?" A teenager, from what I can recall, she was named Minerva Orland or something. She seems to be a competition though I had already come up with something.

"There is a cafe called Fairy Café. There was a lottery for customers who bought the Royal Supreme Jumbo Deluxe Strawberry and Vanilla shake. There wasn't many who bought it and it just started last week so the store Manager decided that their will be two winners." I smiled in confidence.

In the last minute, I called Mira up when I was still on the crampy hiding place. Luckily, her costumers from last week until now were people who we trust the most.

Names were Levy, Erza, Gray, Loke, Evergreen, Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, Cana, Droy, Jet, Alzack, Bisca, Laki, Max, Nab, Reedus, Romeo, Waren, Wakaba and more. Mira's cafe is so famous, ne?

It was owned by Strauss siblings' late parents. They died but Mira and the others managed the by themselves.

Minerva clicked her tongue. I looked back at Papa and saw him emotionless. No emotions were formed.

Well, of course that would be his reaction. He knows that I was the one who gave the invitations to them and it's been like that since we've became friends.

No one asked who were Sting and Natsu. They were rich looking gentlemen and were assumed they came from a very wealthy family. Nobody approached them and that eased my worries.

Why worry? Three words: Papa, reputation, wealth. Papa may not like them but I was the one who convince him that they would not to tarnish our reputation and if they did...I have to stop being their friends and I would be isolate inside the mansion.

Of course I never tell them about our condition.

Now wonder why I invited them? I already know this would happen. Papa would marry me off so I invited Natsu and Sting to parties to parties inside our mansion for the upcoming future.

"...But what about the other parties? I saw them in it too." Minerva smirked at me and I froze.

I thought nobody would be brave to mention that! Sting and Natsu had proven themselves already! The found me when no one did!

"I was the one who invited them. They saved my little girl when she was lost so I repaid them by inviting them to my parties." Papa spoke up and I turn my head to him with my widen eyes.

"Pa-Papa...It was you..." Okay, Lucy. Acting time.

"Is it true, Natsu-san? Sting-san?" I faced them and gave them a look to act along.

"Yes, Lady Heartfilia." They answered.

"Also, Lucy..." Papa spoke up and I turn to him.

"You might have been wondering why they are always by your side." I nodded my head.

"Yes." This might be my answer why Papa let the boys be my friends.

"I've hired them as your guards." I widened my eyes. Is this true...? The real truth…?

I look at the boys and they nodded their heads. For the first time, I can't tell if they are lying.

"School, parties, shopping or in short, being yourself." Now that Papa mentioned it, I never went to their house. I did meet their parents but I was shopping at that time. The three of us only hang out outside our mansion.

I balled my fists and look at the boys. They averted their gaze out of mine. "So as you can see. Even though the Dragneeliffe brothers are from an ordinary family, I trust them so case close. Sweetie, now who do you choose?" I bit my tongue and smiled at Papa.

"May I think about it?" Papa nodded his head.

...-...-...-...-...-...-

The night went smoothly. Guest swarm Natsu and Sting. They engrossed themselves to them and I know Sting and Nastu tried to shoo them but they just kept on sticking to them.

I took this chance to walk back to my room and sat on my bed.

_"I hired them as your guards."_

I cup my face and sighed. _'Does that mean Sting and Nastu only befriend me because of the money?'_

Then I heard a knock. I quickly straighten my back and placed both of my hands on my lap. "Come in."

Papa entered and I narrowed my eyes. He then stopped before me and cross his arms.

"Let's get this clear, Lucy." Papa said with no emotions.

"I defended you because I saw how your mind works. You thought about, not just yours but the boys' future as well. You have thought this far so I rewarded you. I was impressed. You have already what it needs to be a Heartfilia." I know I looked like an idiot now. Papa never said something like that to me.

"And then comes to the Dragneeliffe men." I froze as I gritted my teeth.

"Yes. I did hire them as your guards and that's all. Ask them about more details. I have no right to say anything else." I gave him a blank stare. Is he...

He walked away and was at the door already. "One last thing, Lucy." He stopped and grabbed the door knob. He twisted it and opened the door a little.

"I'm proud of you. Layla would too." He then stepped outside and quickly closed the door.

"Eh...? Eh? Eh? Eh?"

Did he just say...he was proud of me...?

My eyesight became blurry as I swallowed a lump. Real tears... I vowed to stop crying after Mama was buried.

_'Speaking of Mama, I might want to visit her.'_ I smile appeared on my face.

* * *

I looked up to the angel statue and smiled down. "Hi, Mama" I placed down my bouquet full of different kind flowers.

"I have lots to tell you. I didn't write it down because I want to tell you." I crouch down and touch the stone plaque that was sitting on the ground before the angel statue.

"Sting and Natsu were hired as my bodyguards by Papa. Unbelievable, right? I haven't talk to the boys yet but Papa did. I made him proud of me." I swallowed on another lump and sighed. "For the first time, Papa was proud of me. He said it. I had proven myself. Is he reverting back before you left us, Mama? I hope so." I exhale.

"Now to the boys...I know they are still sleeping. It's 6 in the morning and knowing them, they can't even move even its noon! I have to ring and ring and ring their phones!" I giggled but it subdue quickly.

I narrowed my eyes. "Are...we still friends, Mama? I hope so. I don't want us to separate, Mama." I squeezed my eye shut as tears were finally rolling down.

"'Course we're still friends, Luce! And why are you cryin'? We're the one didn't tell ya!" My eyes snap open as I turn to face them. They were blushing and looking away. Sting's hands were in his pockets while Natsu was rubbing at the back of his neck.

"We...uh...uhm..." Sting eyes kept on reverting back to me and then away. He then sighed and looked at me in the eye.

He straightened up like a soldier and bowed 180 degrees. "I'm sorry, Lucy." I was taken back and slowly my eyes went to Natsu.

Natsu then went down to his knees and bowed so low. Without his hands. "I'm sorry, Luce!"

I froze as the silence taut.

I stand up and slowly walked to them. I saw them squeezed their eyes.

I raised my hand and balled it into a fist. I punched both boys' head.

"You idiots! I thought we promise each other that we will share our secrets! Papa allowed you to tell me about it and yet you didn't!" Both boys went into Indian sitting style white gripping on their heads. I was in front of them; I was like lecturing naughty kids.

"We-We're sorry..."

"And Natsu! Why did you hurt yourself?! You are already idiot enough and you smash your head to the ground! Do you want to be stupider or you just want an amnesia?!"

"Wh-What's an amnechia?"

"AMNESIA!"

"And Sting! You should bow 360 degrees!"

"WHAT?!" He looked up to me and I glared.

"Good now! How about my milkshake?! You guys promised!"

"EEEEH?!"

I humph and smiled sweetly at them. "Don't worry. We'll pay for it and we'll share!" They grin and I offered my hands to them. "Let's go!"

* * *

Though, I too am keeping a secret. A secret no one knows except for Mama.

.

.

.

I'm in love with one of my best friend.

And I value our friendship. That's what keeps me from not to confess and continue to hide my feelings.

* * *

Well, the ending was kinda crappy, no? I ran dry on ideas -_-

To those who want to see my cover picture properly, please visit my blog. I've posted it...

Thank you for reading!


	2. Now and Then

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!...Okay fine! *went on knees then bows* I'm sorry that it took me forever to update!

There! Now reason...? The usual reason for high schoolers: SCHOOL! All hail school! XD

Well anyway, hope this 2K almost 3K is good enough for you! I will announce my story updates on my other after this chapter and on my profile.

Disclaimer: The usual. Do not own FT. Mashima Hiro-sama does!

Warning: Unbetad and a bot of OOC-ness!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Sabertooth!"

"Fairy Tail!"

"Sabertooth!"

"Fairy Tail!"

I sighed as I watched this two idiots arguing. "Come on, guys. Stop already..." I said. I slumped on my seat. We were back at the outdoor basketball court again and I found a bench.

"But Luce..."

"No buts." I said sternly. I cross my arms under my bust and humph.

"Yeah, Lucy. You need to choose between Sabertooth and Fairy Tail as your new school..." Sting fought back.

"I still have 2 months to go guys. No need to rush..."

"But this would be your first time in school, Luce!"

"And one of us needs to look after you!"

"I have 2 months to go." My tone turn into tedious.

"But still!" They fought back in sync. I sighed but then giggled.

"I still not sure, okay? Maybe by next week I have my answer but for now, I have to go back. It's almost my curfew." I looked up and saw the sky turning into the combination of orange, yellow and pink. My eyes shine to the bright colors.

I waved both of them as I turn to the direction to the mansion.

* * *

_'Fairy Tail...Sabertooth...Fairy Tail...Sabertooth...' _I buried my face into my soft pillow and sighed. _'Seriously, which one?' _I groaned loudly and buried my face deeper.

A knock then came. "Princess, Lord Jude is calling for your presence." Virgo's tedious voice muffled by the door.

I raised my head. "I'll be there." I answered.

"Yes, Princess."

I sighed and I rose from my bed. "Now what does Papa want?" I fixed my hair and look down at my attire. A simple white strapless dress and heels. _'Yeah. This should be fine.'_

I jumped out of bed and walked outside. _'Though, I'm still surprised that Papa finally allowed me to attend school!' _I've recalled the times I asked for Papa to make me attend school but he just simply said 'no' and back to work. My home teachers were concern so they told me stories about normal schools. It makes me want to school more though.

I finally arrived at Papa's study and knock twice softly. "Come in," Papa's deep voice answered.

I slowly twisted the knob and walked gracefully at the room. "You called, Papa?" I took a seat opposite where he was seating. He reads a paper and then signed it.

"Yes, I did."

"What do you need?"

"We're going to Pergrande Kingdom*****."

.

.

.

"Pardon?" My eyes blinked quickly; trying to comprehend that I wasn't sleeping.

"We're going to Pergrande Kingdom in two days time. Some of our maids and butlers would stay and would take care of our mansion."

"So I can go back?"

"Are you agreeing, Lucy?"

"I'm still asking, Papa."

Papa sighed. He shifted away his papers and then planted his both elbows on his desk and inter crossed his fingers. His chin then rested on top of his hands and look at me straight in the eye.

"Yes, you could still came back but only when your done."

"And that is?"

"Study on being a CEO."

"Wait...Does that mean..."

"Yes, you are going to study in Pergrande Kingdom starting two days from now. You'll be attending Core Business, Management and Leadership classes."

"That would take me forever to finish!" I argued back.

"If you want to go back here then finish it early."

"What if I don't want to go?"

Papa sighed again. He open his drawer that was in his table and took out a brown envelope. "Here, open it. It's another reason we're moving there for the time being." Papa, for the first time in my life, look so dead. His face was so pale and full of worry and sadness. My guard drop and my eyebrow crunched.

I open the folder and started reading what's inside...

* * *

**(That would be it for Lucy's POV)**

**NORMAL POV**

"Hey, Sting-otouto. We haven't seen Luce in two days already." Natsu dribbled the ball and face the ring. He went into shooting position and release the ball. Though, it didn't went through. It bounced back.

"Yeah. I know, Natsu-nii..." Sting picked up the ball and throws it lifelessly back to Natsu but he wasn't able to catch it.

"Maybe we should check her house..." Natsu looked at the direction of Lucy's house. "Maybe we should..." Sting agreed and nodded at Natsu.

"Race ya!" Natsu grinned but it wasn't his full blown grin.

"Yeah!" Sting was in the same place too. They started running to the estate; never did they notice they just passed a limo where Lucy was riding.

* * *

Natsu and Sting saw Virgo about to close the gates. They boosted their speed. "VIRGO!"

Virgo halted and then look down. Her bangs covering her eyes and her mouth were wavering. "Natsu-san. Sting-san." Virgo greeted them. As much Natsu wants to declare his another winning, he hold it in.

"Virgo, where's Luce?" Natsu together with Sting halted in front of Virgo.

"I'm only limited to answer your questions but please give me specific questions." Virgo whispered-like answered as she bowed her head. Sting and Natsu, worrying about Virgo's change of tone, was very anxious now.

"...Why didn't she show up for the last 2 days?" Sting man up and asked the maid.

"She was packing everything she needed."

"...Define 'packing'," Sting balled his fist.

"Clothes, books, accessories in other words, her belongings."

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Natsu snap but Sting hold him back.

"She went to Pergrande Kingdom." And everything froze around them.

"W-What...?" Natsu, even being stupid he is, knows where Pergrande Kingdom was. It was the largest country inside Earthland and was far far far far away from where they were.

"WHY?!" Sting had a hard time pulling back his short tempered big brother but they need answers.

"...For her future," They didn't miss the hesitance and Natsu calm down a little. Keyword: little. It was only enough for Sting to at least pulled his a little further from the poor maid whose head is still bowing.

"WHYAT DO YOU MEAN FUTURE?! HER FUTURE IS HERE!"

"I'm sorry, Natsu-san but that's all I could say. But I do have a message from Princess." Virgo raised her head and her emotionless face came back.

The boys gave Virgo an impatient look.

"Don't come for me or else and..." Virgo stops and took a deep breath. "...Pretend that we didn't meet. It's better that way."

"WHAT?!" Sting and Natsu's ear couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"And I agree with Princess. It's for the best. Here's your payment but Lord Jude triples your payment. Goodbye and never come back to the estate." Virgo closed the gate and silence welcome them.

The look at their golden money envelope and felt the thickness of the money they received. They gripped on it as their uncontrollable tears finally slid down their cheeks.

* * *

Seconds passed, seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and months turned into years.

7 years had passed and Lucy was now a 24 year old woman. She would be the new owner of not just the Heartfilia Railways but the other companies that her Papa had expand but of course, Lucy would open up her own company in the near future.

But for now, '_I could finally go home!'_ She squealed inside her head. Her fingers were drumming on the table impatiently and in excitement. She was in another meeting that her Papa would always invite or more like demand for her to attend. 'In order for you to be prepare for the future.' He always excuse.

"For the last months, our company had grown rapidly with the help of Jude-sama's daughter, Lady Lucy and we must thank her before she would go back to her home town." Lucy snapped back out of the thoughts when my name was mentioned.

Every clapped their hands and she gave them another force smile. "Thank you."

"You would turn into a great successor, Princess." Loke, Lucy's number 1 butler was always on my side but for now, he was standing behind me while also clapping.

She gave him a smile. "Okay, that ends of my ending speech." Lucy quickly stands up and walked out.

"Princess, wait for me!" Loke called out but Lucy can't wait. She want to enter her own private jet plane and flew back to Fiore.

"She really misses Fiore..." One of the men said. Everyone nodded in agreement with a smile. Jude has a small smile and closes his eyes.

"It's a shame she would only stay to say something important..." One of men said with a sigh of sadness.

"What would happen in the future..."

* * *

Virgo ran to Fairy Cafe; where she knows Lucy's friends always hang out. She bang the open and everyone look at the panting maid.

"...Virgo...?" Natsu called. Over the years, he had mature a little but he was still the idiot we all love. His feature becomes more manly but his eyes didn't shone like before.

"Natsu-san! Sting-san!" Sting gave her a confuse look. Sting too has mature. Still have a bit of fool's mouth, still have his women-killer feature but it became sexier.

"Princess is back!" Virgo yelled. Lucy's friends who was together with the boys; Erza, Levy, Lisanna and Gray. But there was one that Lucy didn't meet yet, Yukino. She knows her from Sting but didn't have the chance to meet her.

"REALLY?!" Everyone asked; including the costumers and Mira who was serving drinks.

Virgo nodded her head. "She would arrived by now!"

Sting and Natsu didn't waste time. They bolted to the Heartfilia Konzern.

* * *

Lucy was on her garden and was wearing a simple dress. She sat on the grass while leaning in a tree that was on her back. She closes her eyes and a smile grace in her face. "They should be here by now..." She muttered. She started humming a slow tone like a lullaby while the wind dances together with her hair.

"LUCE!"

"LU!"

Lucy continued humming her tone and open her eyes. She gave them a grin and patted the earths beside her. The boys panted and slowly went to her sides. Sting on her right while Natsu on the left.

Silence welcome them back except for Lucy's melodious tone. "Lucy..." Sting breaks it off. Lucy made a higher note on her note; indicating she was listening.

"Why did you leave...?"

"Training," She simply answered. Lucy stop humming and raise her hand to the sky; reaching it.

"You know, Pergrande Kingdom is very nice. It had lots if tourist spots. Oh! And the restaurants! They have the most delicious food you would ever taste! The malls too! They have everything! The schools have the highest education you could ever come across with and the people there are very social! Every day, the trains are always full, the streets are always pack with people, students and workers rise up early in the morning and they even have books I even haven't read! I brought them for Levy-chan! I also have presents for you guys! Others too!"

The boys quietly listened to her while a smile appeared on the faces. "So where are our presents?" Natsu asked giddily.

Lucy giggled. "There are inside!"

"Ne, Lucy! Do they have manga mall?" Sting asked while chuckling.

"There's a 3-storey store that is pack if mangas!" Lucy excalimed. Sting's eyes widen.

"That was supposed to be a joke! I can't believe it!" Lucy just giggled as Sting and Natsu stand up. They both reach their hands to her and Lucy accepted the offer. They pulled her up and started walking back to the mansion where her other friends are waiting.

* * *

A year had passed since Lucy's return. Everything was more brighter than before. Lucy was now the new owner of the Heartfilia Railways and other companies. She even made her own company but by collaborating with Fairy Cafe. The cafe was now larger, like a restaurant and the Strauss siblings couldn't even more happy.

It took a lot of free time from Lucy but she manage to split her works and friends. Especially her favorite boys; Natsu and Sting. Lucy did always come home at a time span of 3-5 at the afternoons and at that time between, Sting and Natsu was always at her mansion, waiting for her. Some of her friends came with the boys but because of college and work of their own, it was only often.

Natsu became a fireman last 2 years ago and last year, Sting had become a police officer. Lucy was so surprised that she have to go to the station where Sting was currently patroling for me see it for herself.

She understood why Natsu become a fireman but Sting...He was the bad boy type and she thought he would choose something like...construction worker or something related!

Lucy smiled at her thought. She was currently in her office doing paperworks. "Princess, something good in your mind?" Loke, who was across the room, beside the double doors was seated on the long modern sofa. He gave her a smile of knowing and she giggled.

"Oh, Loke..." She placed down her pen and stretched upwards.

"You know, Lucy. The fact that he is your inspiration..."

"Other than me..." Loke looked at the side and added quickly muttered before continuing his words.

"...when will you confess?" Yes, Loke knows. He was one of the people knew who Lucy's love was. And yes, Loke also loves her that way but he knows it was hopeless. He even confessed one day when they were still in Pergrande Kingdom. He just gave a painful smile at Lucy after being rejected.

His reasons were for confessing even knowing what would happened, "I just want to let you know my feelings and letting this out."

After that day, everything returned back to normal.

Lucy sighed then picked her pen up again. "I don't know Loke...I know those those two dingdongs love me..." Busted. She knew since the beginning but Lucy still kept it a secret.

"I know he loves me back but what about the latter...? I don't want anyone be hurt..." Lucy sighed. "That's why I'll keep my feelings lock." She said before going back to the papers.

"Lucy..." Loke's voice deepen and serious. Lucy shuddered at his tone. It was rare for him to be like that.

"Even though I know what the outcome will be, I still confessed."

Lucy sighed. "It's only you, Loke. If you are in a love triangle, you love both parties and you choose one of them, leaving the latter hurt. Now what will you feel?" She looked straight in the eyes of Loke's while saying those things.

"Yes, I know it's difficult Lucy. But at that time, I dared the consequence. Natsu and Sting are also my friends. I took advantage when we were away from them and I was still hoping that you'll give me a chance and use me for a distraction. I didn't mind and care!" Loke's voice raised and he realized it. He pressed his lips together and muttered an apology. Lucy heard it and nod.

"What I'm trying to say is...it's not good for you to keep your feelings."

"But..."

"The more you repress it, the stronger it gets." Loke added before Lucy started her complains. Lucy looked down in defeat as she grips on her pen. Her grip then loosens as her eyes widens. Her vision blurred and then world started to spin.

Loke saw this and quickly went to her side. Loke then pressed the ear device on his right ear. "CALL AN AMBULANCE NOW! MAKE SURE A SURGERY ROOM IS AVAILABLE!" He said before Lucy finally lose to the darkness.

* * *

First of all, Yes. **Pergrande Kingdom** is one of Mashima-sama's Earthland country and is the largest country, located in the easternmost part of the peninsula, linking it to the mainland. "_Grande_" is Italian, Spanish and Portuguese for "_Big_". Just search for it and you will see how big is it!

Now on with he story updates...I'm slowly writing "The Hidden Love". I'm sill trying to find back my inspiration. :( The next chapter probably out in July or August. Yes, I'm doing a once a month update.

"The Prince a Human of Destruction will be on hold for a YEAR! Or maybe less… Probably, I'll start writing on Halloween break. Yes, we have those. It's a break for us to visit our dead relatives.

"Turn Ups" will be updated for a month or so, I guess. I have no problem but it's actually that I can't see the ending. If I can' see the ending, the story will go on and go and it will probably reach 20 chapters when I only intend to reach 10 chapters less.

And lastly, "Turn Between Two Men" is one or two or three step ahead and it's done!


End file.
